The Not So HeartThrob Story of Annabeth Chase
by the.oblivious.nerd
Summary: Ever wondered what Annabeth though of Percy? Or the fact that he got a Quest with only two weeks of training and she didn't? Or how she tried to deal with Luke's betrayal? Or what ever went on when Percy just wasn't around? Find out in this not so heartthrob story of the one and only: Annabeth Chase ON HIATUS SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Minotaur Killing Season Begins

**Hello this is my first fanfiction and its about the wonderful Annabeth Chase! Read it and tell me what you think. **

* * *

This year at Camp was just like the others. Training, training and… oh wait more training. I was sick of it. No one was allowed on a quest not after what happened to Luke. Plus I knew something was wrong. There had been freak weather storms ever since the winter solstice. Whenever I consulted Chiron about it he would just look at me sadly or shake his head and say, "It's fine Annabeth." I knew it wasn't. But it wasn't before a couple days into the actual summer camp that something happened.

I was walking with Chiron asking what was going to happen at the solstice. "Annabeth, this isn't the time and place to be voicing all these thoughts." We continued walking and before we knew it we were nearing the borders of camp.

"Hey! Stupid Ground Beef!" I heard someone yell. Standing not four feet out of the borders was a Minotaur. My eyes widened. I grabbed the end of my knife.

Chiron shook his head, "Let him avenge his mother's death." I was about to argue but turned back to the Minotaur. I noticed Grover lying off to one side unconscious.

I thought about running towards him but the Minotaur yelled, "Raaaaaarrrrrrr!" The boy put his back against Thalia's Pine tree and waved his red jacket in front of the Minotaur. I smirked this isn't the movies. The Minotaur charged and I knew he was a goner but in the breath of a millisecond he leaped straight up, kicking off from the creatures head and landing on his neck. I whistled in spite of myself but he didn't notice. The Minotaur rammed to the tree and I winced. He seemed to be trying to shake the kid off. Meanwhile Grover began to stir. "Food." he moaned. The kid looked like he wanted to yell at him to shut up but thought otherwise. Snap! I turned back to the Minotaur, who was really mad now, charging once again. The boy rolled to one side and came up kneeling. I looked at him in awe. He has to be the one! He drove the broken horn straight into his side. The Minotaur roared in agony and began to disintegrate. Not a bad plan. I thought. Not a plan worthy of Athena though, but a plan nonetheless. He staggered then grabbed Grover. Tears glistened on his face as he walked. Chiron grabbed me and hauled me to the Big House. A couple minutes later the boy and Grover collapsed on the porch.

I looked at him with bewilderment. "He's the one. He must be."

"Silence Annabeth," Chiron said, "He's still conscious. Bring him inside." I looked down at him, moved to the side, picked him up and carried him inside with only minor difficulty. I brought him into a room in the Big house, Chiron was already there. "I want you to nurse Percy back to health." He said nodding to the boy who was presumably Percy.

"Alright Chiron, but why me? Why not Lee Fletcher from Apollo?"

"Because I do not want to think I wasted my time and effort on him to see him die." I understood immediately. Percy was the camper Chiron had spent the school year watching.

Every once in a while I checked Percy's temperature, or gave him a sip of water. Which, mind you, is hard when the kid drools a fountain and when he's not drooling he's talking in his sleep. While I was feeding him some ambrosia pudding he even woke up and I figured it was a perfect time to ask him about the summer solstice. "What will happen at the summer solstice?" I asked searching his face for any sign of recognition to what I said.

"What?" he barely croaked I wasn't even sure if that's what he said. I was positive something had been stolen and he had something to do with it. I quickly turned to make sure no one was around, which was stupid. I was in an enclosed room.

"What's going on? What was stolen? We only got a few weeks!" I was beginning to sound frantic.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, "I don't…" There was a knock on the door and I filled his mouth once more then he passed out. I stood up and Chiron walked in.

"Go get some rest, Annabeth. You've done the best you can." I nodded.

"Chiron what is going on?" He shook his head. "I honestly don't know." Sighing I nodded and left. I walked down to Cabin six. It was mid-day but I hadn't slept for a day and a half. I grew dizzy with tiredness and made my way to my bunk.

"Where were you?" asked a voice. I whirled around to see Malcolm, my half brother, standing there puzzled.

"What do you mean?" I asked blinking a fair amount of times.

"You haven't shown up for activities or lights out and you're only at the Pavilion for about ten minutes for meals."

"Malcolm." I said exasperatedly. "I missed lights out once…" I paused and looked up.

Malcolm was searching my face like only Athena's children can. "Something's up." Was his conclusion. Really? I thought.

"Can I trust up with a secret?" he nodded. "There's a new camper. He arrived a day ago and he's injured. He killed the Minotaur." I said cautiously. Malcolm's eyes widened as I said Minotaur. I knew that he might tell one or two campers then the rumors would spread like wild fire. But at the moment I didn't care. "Please go away. I need to sleep." He nodded and I climbed onto my bunk and landed face first onto my pillow. My dreams suck. Because I'm a daughter of Athena my dreams have more meaning, are more sacred and a lot more vivid.

_ I stood with Luke in a familiar place. "Where are we?" I asked. "At the pit of Tartarus of course." Luke said. There was sheer pleasure in his voice as he said that. I stood confused. "Luke what's going on? Where are you going?" "Why Ανναμπεθ you are coming with me." I winced as he said my name in Greek. "Alright Λουκά where are _we _going?" I asked emphasizing his name. "Down. Obviously." He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the edge of the pit. "Είναι ο τρόπος μας για την ελευθερία, Ανναμπεθ." And we fell over the edge._

I woke up screaming. I grasped my chest trying to calm down. It's just a dream. Just a dream. I calmed down and looked in a mirror my tanned face was white. Ghost white. Just a dream. I placed a fake smile on, which for a ADHD twelve year old was pretty good and boldly opened the door.

* * *

**Now press that beautiful review button... listen to it, it's calling out your username! Anyway I'd love to hear what you people think. I already have the next chapter written and part of the third so... Review. Don't worry it doesn't bite and I like flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Greek Jeopardy with a Bit of Sewage

**Hey I'm back with chapter 2! I would've posted it sooner but my new 'manager' aka my brother decided that I needed a schedule. So I'm only aloud to post new chapters on Saturdays. But now you guys know. Anyway thank you for all the reviews! I was so freaking happy! So this chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON (sadly) I ONLY KNOW THIS PLOT (I forgot to put this in the first chapter. Don't kill me)**

* * *

I shuddered as I left the porch to Cabin six. It's just a dream, it's just a dream. But there was something in the way Luke said that last sentence that echoed in my mind. _Είναι ο τρόπος μας για την ελευθερία, Ανναμπεθ_. _It'sourwaytofreedom, Annabeth. _I smiled as I walked to the Big House campers were training in the arena. I watched as Luke pinned Clarisse to the ground and announced her 'dead'. She got back up grumbling about something that is was unfair that Luke had more training than pretty much anyone but if he did have a secret weapon he wasn't going to share it anytime soon. I chuckled at the sight of Clarisse, Luke was the only camper who could beat her and she was a sore loser.

Luke was fine, he wasn't going crazy and killing me. It's just a dream. He waved at me and I smiled. I needed to get to the Big House and check on Percy.

I noticed that Chiron and Mr. D. were playing pinochle and I walked up on the porch. "How was your rest, Annabeth?" Chiron asked me.

I shrugged, "It's been better." I hesitated then asked, "How is Percy doing?"

"He's conscious and Grover is explaining some things to him." I leaned back on the railing and watched the game. A couple minutes later Grover and Percy walked out with Grover mumbling stuff to him then pointed to Chiron.

"Mr. Brunner!" Percy cried with realization. Chiron gave his legendary grin.

"Ah good, Percy. Now we have four for pinochle." Chiron offered a chair for Percy and he sat down.

"Oh I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you." I rolled my eyes at Mr. D.'s sarcasm.

"Uh, thanks?" Percy said scooting away from Mr. D.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called and I walked over to the table. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll put him in Cabin eleven for now."

"Sure Chiron." I noticed Percy watching me. Probably analyzing the fact that he thought I'm hot. I glanced at the Minotaur horn in awe, once again. But I wasn't going to be the first one to give his ego a huge boost. "You drool in your sleep." I said and took off before he could see that I was blushing. My hair flew behind me as I raced pass campers towards Cabin eleven. As I began to slow I felt my cheeks, they were still warm. No matter, I thought. I can blame sprinting.

As I walked onto the front porch of Hermes Cabin I grimanced. Remembering the first three and a half months I spent in it. Recomposing myself I knocked. Just a dream I reminded myself. Luke opened the door and I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding.

"Annabeth!" he pulled me into a hug and my blush returned.

"Is the bunk ready?" I asked peering in.

Luke coughed, "Err. It's not really a bunk…" he started.

"Oh. Bad luck. He gets a mattress." I assumed. Luke winced even more. I looked again but didn't see an unoccupied mattress.

"No. We ran out of those."

I looked at him in confusion. "Then what in Hades name did you get him?"

"Ah. Home sweet corner?" Luke said pointing to the one corner of the Cabin that you could see the floor.

"Oh." I winced also. Would it kill the gods to claim their kids every once in a while? Ok, so we're ADHD and have dyslexia but every so often we save the world! Couldn't the gods find one freaking second to snap their fingers and say, _Oh goodie! Bobby's been claimed! _Really. How busy is their schedule? They've got eternity. Demigods? Not so much.

I told Luke that Percy would be coming soon but refrained from telling Luke Percy's name. Call it Athena instinct but it works. I figured Mr. D. was lecturing him on the rules of pinochle so I ran to my Cabin grabbed my Greek Architectural and Design book and waited on the steps of Cabin eleven. Campers were whispering about Percy so I guessed that Chiron was showing him the rest of the camp. So naturally, I settled down and disappeared into my book.

I looked up to see Percy and Chiron nearing me. Chiron was out of his wheelchair. I turned and took a good look at Percy trying to determine who his parent, father was. His eyes drew me in, they were intoxicating. I felt like I could drown in the deep, rich green of his irises. I noticed a brief confused look as Percy's eyes turned to my book. I smirked knowing it was written in Ancient Greek.

"Annabeth, I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?" Chiron asked.

"Yessir." I said knowing I couldn't very well say no.

"Cabin eleven. Make yourself at home." Chiron gestured to the doorway. I watched Percy's gaze as he stared at Hermes worn down, brown paint peeling cabin. In my opinion it was the least magnificent cabin. Not that I could voice my opinion out loud for risk of being blown up. It was too ordinary. Except for the caduceus. I smiled remembering George and Martha but mentally winced yet again at the sight of Hermes cabin. We walked into it. more people arrived since I checked on Percy's… corner. Everyone looked packed in like sardines in a can. Chiron and Percy stood at the door. Campers bowed to Chiron.

"Well then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." He turned and galloped to the archery range. The campers in eleven had stood up getting a good look at Percy. I knew that there were rumors going around. No doubt started by Malcolm. I'd need to talk to him later. But then again it's not every day a demigod battles at Half-Blood Hill.

"Well? Go on." I was getting impatient. So of course the first step he takes he trips and makes a fool of himself. There were snickers but I glared at them and that shut them up. Then I announced, "Percy Jackson, meet Cabin eleven."

Then someone asked the question I dread most, "Regular or undetermined?" I seriously considered saying, _Oh he's Regular! _And skip out then hide him in Athena's cabin but of course I'm not a chicken.

I gulped, "Undetermined."

Everyone groaned and Luke stepped up. "Now, now campers. That's what we're here for. Welcome Percy. You can have that spot of the floor right there." He pointed to the only neat spot on the floor.

"This is Luke." I said. My cheeks warmed up. Again I thought about giving out Luke's last name but thought otherwise. Percy looked at me and I hardened. "He's your counselor. For now."

"For now?" Percy asked and I groaned. He was going to be one of those kids who asked the stupidest questions all the time.

Luckily Luke stepped in. "You're undetermined. They don't know what cabin to put you in so you're here. Cabin eleven takes all newcomers, all visitors. Naturally, we would. Hermes, our patron, is the god of travelers." He finished patiently. Percy glanced down at the corner. I actually pities him. it looked like he was going to set the horn down but thought otherwise. Hopefully, for my sake it was because he realized that Hermes was the god of thieves and Conner and Travis looked slyly at the horn, like they were planning something.

"How long will I be here?" Percy suddenly asked. I opened my mouth but Luke beat me.

"Good question. Until you're determined."

"How long will that take?" I mentally slapped and shook him senseless. The campers burst out laughing.

"Come on," I said, "I'll show you the volleyball court." It was the first place that came to mind.

"I've already seen it."

"Come on!" I said dragging him by the wrist leaving a trail of laughter behind.

After we were a few feet from the cabin I confronted Percy, "Jackson, you have to do better than that."

"What?" he asked. I seriously thought about slapping him but I rolled my eyes.

"I can't believe I thought you were the one." I muttered under my breath.

"What's your problem," he was getting angry, "All I know is that I killed some bull guy-"

"Don't talk like that!" I snapped, "You know how many kids at this camp wish they had your chance?" Every single one, I thought about adding but didn't.

"To get killed?" This kid was impossible.

"To fight the Minotaur! What do you think we train for?" Correction he was impossibly stupid.

He shook his head, "Look if that thing I fought was really _the_ Minotaur, the same one from the stories…" he faltered.

"Yes." Go on stupid I don't have all day, I thought impatiently.

"Then there's only one."

"Yes." What is your point?

"And he died, like, a gajillion years ago, right? Theseus killed him in the Labyrinth. So…" he drifted off again. Did Chiron explain anything to this kid? Did he even watch the orientation film?

"Monsters don't die, Percy. They can be killed. But they don't die." I was really impatient now.

"Oh thanks that clears it up." Sarcasm and I really don't mix but I thought that somebody should explain it to Percy.

"They don't have souls, like you and me. You can dispel of them for a while, maybe even for a whole lifetime if you're lucky. But they are primal forces. Chiron calls them archetypes. Eventually, they reform." I said that slow and simple enough for him to process it. I think.

"You mean if I killed one, accidently, with a sword-"

"The Fur… I mean your math teacher. That's right she's still out there. You just made her very, very mad." Careful with the names, Annabeth, I told myself. Newbie's always throw them around.

"You almost called her something. A Fury? They're Hades' torturers, right?" I mentally killed myself and glanced nervously at the ground.

"You shouldn't call them by name, even here. We call them Kindly Ones, if we have to speak of them, at all."

"Look, is there anything we _can_ say without it thundering?" He was starting to sound really whiny. I started to open my mouth but he cut in again, "Why do I have to stay in Cabin eleven, anyway? Why is everyone so crowded together? There are plenty of empty bunks over there." Percy pointed to the first three cabins. Cabin one was Zeus' and it was in the dead center. Obviously. Cabin two was Hera's and it was first one on the right. Cabin three was Poseidon's and it was the first on the left. I paled at the thought of any of them having kids because it worked so freaking well the first time.

"You don't just choose a cabin, Percy. It depends on who your parents are. Or… your parent." I looked at him expectantly hoping he would get the hint.

"My mom is Sally Jackson. She works at the candy store in Grand Central Station. At least she used to." He bit his lip. I felt bad, even though I have had a rough relationship with my mortal dad I could tell that Percy and Sally shared a great relationship.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy," I started, "But that's not what I mean. I'm talking about your other parent. Your dad."

I braced myself for the excuse Sally gave Percy for a missing father. "He's dead. I never knew him." Really? That's it?

I sighed, "Your father's not dead, Percy."

"How can you say that? You know him?"

"No! Of course not."

"Then how can you say–"

"Because I know you." I interrupted, "You wouldn't be here if you weren't one of us."

"You don't know anything about me." His eyes narrowed.

"I bet you moved around from school to school. I bet you were kicked out of a lot of them."

"How–"

"Diagnosed with dyslexia. Probably ADHD too." I interrupted him again because I was on a roll.

His faced flushed with embarrassment, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Taken together it's almost a sure sign. The letters float off the page when you read, right? That's because your mind is hardwired for ancient Greek. And the ADHD– you're impulsive, can't sit still in the classroom. That's your battlefield reflexes. In a real fight, they'd keep you alive. As for the attention problems, that's because you see too much, Percy, not too little. Your senses are better than a regular mortal. Of course the teachers want you medicated. Most of them are monsters. They don't want you seeing them for what they are."

He thought about it for a second, "You sound like… you went through the same thing too?" I sighed with relief, my explanation got through to his thick head.

"Most of the kids here did. If you weren't like us you wouldn't have survived the Minotaur, much less the ambrosia and nectar." I mentally slapped myself. He's going to ask about the food of the gods now.

"Ambrosia and nectar…" It wasn't a question but he wanted an explanation for that also.

"The food and drink we were giving you to make you feel better. That stuff would've killed a normal kid. It would've turned your blood to fire and your bones to sand." No sarcasm intended. That was the complete utter truth. "And you'd be dead. Face it. You're a half-blood."

He paled a bit and I waited for the wave of questions that he was going to ask. But it never came.

"Well! A newbie!" I turned and Clarisse and her mob of ugly siblings sauntered over come from Ares cabin. I guessed it was national dress-like-Clarisse day because everyone had on a camouflage jacket and their deluxe attitude.

"Clarisse, why don't you go polish your spear or something?" I asked hoping to spare Percy of the annual Ares initiation ceremony in the girls washroom.

"Sure, Miss Princess. So I can run it through you Friday night." I cringed and my hands turned into fists.

_"πάνεστακοράκια!"_ I snapped. "You don't stand a chance. Go to the crows, Clarisse. Even strength has to bow to wisdom.

"We'll pulverize you." Clarisse said. Then her eye twitched. I held in a smirk. She knew she might not be able to deliver her promise. She turned to Percy.

"Who's this little runt?"

I cleared my throat and announced, "Percy Jackson, meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

I noticed him blink with surprise. "Like… the war god?" No! The god of sunshine and rainbows. Of course it's the war god!

"You got a problem with that?" Clarisse sneered at him. I had a feeling they'd be best of friends… with the gods die.

"No." I was startled that Percy spoke again. "That explains the bad smell." I grimaced. It's his funeral.

Clarisse growled and I knew that the initiation ceremony was about to begin. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"Percy." He said not looking as confident.

"Whatever. Come on I'll show you."

"Clarisse–" I warned.

"Stay out of it Wisegirl." I grimaced at the nickname. Well, Percy can look like a fool in front of the camp I don't care. I figured he didn't want my help anyway because he handed the Minotaur torn to me and braced himself for Clarisse. Which wouldn't have helped. Clarisse grabbed him by the neck and started dragging him to the girls washroom. I smirked as Percy tried kicking and punching which was useless. I followed Clarisse and her laughing siblings into the washroom.

"Like he's Big Three material. Yeah, right. The Minotaur probably fell over laughing he's so stupid looking." I stood in the corner of the washroom. I had my fingers covering most of my eyes. I knew what would happen. They would dunk him in the toilet the Clarisse would use her electric spear and shock him.

Clarisse bent over Percy and started pushing him towards the toilets. The toilets weren't the greatest. All the pipes were rusted and the water wasn't cleaned in factories it was just regular Canoe Lake water. I didn't know how it happened but the plumbing shook and water sprayed out of the toilet. It looked like it arched over Percy and hit Clarisse. Both of them were sent flying backward to the tiled floor. Percy moved right before it sprayed again so Clarisse got the full impact. She was pushed to the floor and all the other toilets exploded. Each arching and soaking the Daughters of Ares. A few seconds the showers acted up and had the same arch movement. I was soaked with ice cold water. A all the plumbing shot out at Clarisse and her siblings they were sent spinning throught the doors like they were a part of a slurry washing away. I stood shocked staring at Percy noticing he was dry. After they left the fixtures in the washroom stopping and Percy was left standing there. Still completely dry.

"How did you…" I found myself asking.

"I don't know." His eyes shone with complete sincerity. As we walked out of the bathroom Clarisse and her siblings laid in the mud moaning and there was a group of campers gawking at them. She looked at Percy with hatred and she smelled like sewage.

"You are so dead new boy. You are totally dead."

I stood there as Percy said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth." All her siblings had to hold her back and drag her to cabin five while other campers parted to avoid her. I turned to Percy with a plan of strategy forming.

"What? What are you thinking?" He demanded in his annoying questionable way.

"I'm thinking that I want you on my team for Capture the Flag." And I turned away chuckling to myself.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did review. If you have any questions review. If you hated this chapter review. If you have any ideas for plot or character development review. Bottom line is REVIEW!**

**Till next Saturday**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Rather Awkward Introduction into Greek

**Hehe. Hey! Remember me? The Oblivious Nerd! The author who neglected this story for two weeks... well here it is. Don't kill me.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

We continued walking around camp. Of course, everybody knew about the bathroom incident and would point and comment. Unlike Percy, I was dripping wet and ready to punch the lights out of the next person who stared at me. Or, both Conner and Travis because I suspected that they were behind it. I showed Percy the metal shop, the arts-and-crafts room and, my personal favorite the climbing wall. The climbing wall shook violently, dropped boulders, sprayed lava and tried to squash you if you were too slow. My idea of fun! But according to the look on Percy's face I assumed he thought that either this was a first-class boot camp, where kids were shaped into proper demigods or that the activities lacked… adult supervision. I hoped for the latter. We continued down the trail and ended up at the lake.

Sighing I said, " I've got training to do. Dinner's at seven-thirty. Just follow your cabin to the mess hall."

"Annabeth, I'm sorry about the toilets." Percy said pleadingly.

"Whatever." It was the funniest thing that happened today. But I wasn't about to tell him that. Talk about ego boost.

"It wasn't my fault." I almost laughed. No Poseidon just took pity on you because, you know, the gods are so sympathetic for losers who get beat by the daughters of Ares. I looked at him skeptically hoping he'd realize that the gods don't go around helping out demigods. Which meant…? No. it couldn't be. I tried to think of other gods of oceans, water, lakes, etc. No one would have that type of power though. I hated not knowing.

"You need to talk to the Oracle," I said in defeat.

"Who?"

I took a deep breath. "Not who, what. I'll ask Chiron." Percy stared out at the lake. The he waved. I frowned in confusion the noticed the Naiads waving. "Don't encourage them. Naiads are terrible flirts." I warned. Something crept up in my voice. But I couldn't place it.

"Naiads. That's it. I want to go home." He sounded like a brat. And overwhelmed.

"Don't you get it, Percy? You are home. This is the only safe place on Earth for kids like us." I was getting angry. Not all of us had perfect human parents.

"You mean mentally disturbed kids?"

"I mean not-human. Not totally human anyway. Half human." I mentally kicked myself at that explanation.

"Half human, half what?"

"I think you know." Or I at least hope. I mentioned demigod about a half a dozen times.

He tensed, "Half-god." I nodded this kid was slow.

"You father isn't dead. He's one of the Olympians."

"That's crazy."

"Is it? What's the most common thing gods went around doing in the old stories? They ran around falling in love with humans having kids with them. Do you think they changed their habits in the last few millennia?" I asked in disbelief.

"But those are just-" he stopped. I could tell he wanted to say myths. Again."But if all these kids here are half-god-"

"Demigods." I interrupted, "That's the official term. Or half-bloods."

"Then whose you dad?"

My grip tightened. He did not just ask that. I breathed out and said, "My dad is a professor at West Point. I haven't seen him in a long time. He teaches American History."

"He's human."

"So? It doesn't have to be a male god who finds a human female attractive. How sexist is that?" I was going to barf. This questions and answers weren't improving.

"Who's you mom?" I smiled faintly.

"Cabin six." He looked at me and I straightened.

"Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy."

He nodded, "And my dad?" I rolled my eyes in exasperation, Can Beckendorf make me a voice recorder, I'm getting asked the same freaking questions!

"Undetermined. Like I said no one knows."

"My mom did. She knew." I looked at him not wanting to burst his bubble of fantasies. The chances of his mom knowing were very slight. But then again, she knew what was going on with the Minotaur…

"Maybe your right." I highly doubt it. "Maybe he'll send a sign." In a millennia, "That's the only way to know for sure. He has to claim you as a son. Sometimes it happens." Most times not so much. Conner and Travis weren't claimed, and they've been here for a year.

Percy looked at me confused, "You mean sometimes it doesn't?" More like most times.

"The gods are busy. They have a lot of kids and they ignore us."

He looked solemn and didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So I'm stuck here. That's it? For the rest of my life?" He asked quietly. I felt bad for him. He wasn't the joking clueless kid I first met. At first I thought he just took life as a bit of a joke and he was ignorant about the whole 'Greek god as a parent' thing. But I realized that deep down he was just like the rest of us. Questioning our sanity and hoping maybe this is all just a bad dream that we'd wake up one morning with a normal family. I could comfort him, but honestly what good would it do?

"It depends. Some only stay the summer. If your parent is Aphrodite or Demeter your scent isn't that strong. Monsters might ignore you. So it's okay to only train in the summer and live the rest of the mortal world. Others it's too dangerous. We're year-rounders. In the mortal world we attract monsters. They sense us then challenge us. Most of the time we're ignored until we reach eleven or twelve. By that age we can cause trouble and the monsters come. We make in here or get killed off. Some manage to survive in the world and become famous. You'd recognize them if I said their names. There are a few that don't even realize their demigods. Not very many though."

"Some monster can't get in here?"

I shook my head, "Not unless they're intentionally stocked in the woods or summoned by someone inside."

"Why would anyone want to summon a monster?" I thought about how I should explain it. I could go into deep explanation or just tell him…

"Practical fights, practical jokes."

"Practical jokes?"

Yeah! Ever heard of Hermes? The two greatest jokesters on the planet are Conner and Travis Stoll. I smiled. Their last name cracks me up. I'm a hundred percent sure… well ninety-nine percent that their father was Hermes. "The point is the borders are sealed to keep mortals and monsters out. When mortals look at it all they see is a strawberry field." Much easier than explaining a monster as a joke. Or as a grudge.

"So you're a year-rounder?" He asked I pulled out my leather necklace with my beads on it. I kept it under the collar of my Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. It had my five beads each signifying the most important event of the summer. It also had my dad's ring on it. I don't know why I keep it. He casted me out to the monsters for feeding, treated me like no one. But I hoped that some day he would take me back. Love me again and accept me as his daughter. Not as a freak.

"I've been here since I was seven. Every August you get a bead. On the last day of summer session, showing that you survived another year. I've been here longer than most counselors and they're all in college." I said hiding the pain from my voice.

"Why so young?" Percy asked. I stopped short. There was no way I was telling him what I went through. Not in a millennia. But there _was_ concern in his voice… He might as well go to Zeus and ask him to blow me into a million pieces first.

"None of your business." I fingered my ring from my dad, momentarily closing my eyes, just to picture him one more time smiling. Proud, but instead I saw the monster he is. I quickly opened my eyes in disgust.

Percy was eying him curiously yet cautiously not wanting to burst my bubble. "Oh… so I could, like walk right out of here now?" I looked at him raising my eyebrow. "Like if I wanted to." Percy stammered seeming self conscious. I knew he was trying to change the topic so I went along with it like it was normal.

"It would be suicide, but you could with… permission. From Mr. D. or Chiron. But they don't give permission out like its candy. Unless…" You're granted a quest… But that hasn't happened since Luke.

"Unless?" Percy prompted.

"You were granted a quest but that won't happen not since last time." I said loosing myself in thoughts.

"Back in the sick room," I smirked, "When you were feeding me that stuff-"

"Ambrosia." I love being right.

"You were asking about the summer solstice."

I tensed. I knew it! "So you know something?" I hoped I didn't sound too eager.

"Well… no. Back at school. I overheard Grover and Chiron talking about it. Grover mentioned the solstice And something about not having much time. Because of a deadline. What does that mean?" I clenched my fists. I hated not knowing!

"I wish I knew. Chiron and the satyrs know but they're not telling me anything. Something is wrong on Olympus. Though it was fine the last I was there."

"You've been to Olympus?" I couldn't help but here the awe in his voice.

"Yeah us year-rounders took a field trip on the winter solstice where the gods held their annual meeting. Luke, Clarisse and I all went. Along with a few others."

"How do you get there?"

I shrugged, "It's simple. Long Island Railroad obviously. Get off at Penn Station. At the Empire State Building. You get on the special elevator to the six hundredth floor. You are a New Yorker, right?" I blabbed.

"Oh sure." He looked at me like I was crazy. Welcome to the Greek life.

"Right after we visited things got strange. The gods started fighting and satyrs would talk about the winter solstice. The best I could figure out is something was stolen. Something important." I said, "I thought that – well when you came maybe we could work together. Athena can get along with everyone, expect Ares. Then there's the rivalry with Poseidon…" Percy shook his head and I frowned going into thought. "I've gotta get a quest. I'm not too young. If they could tell me the problem…" I realized I was still talking I heard a low rumble and Percy's face turned red. I told him to go ahead I'd catch up. I heading to the Pavilion, the opposite way, that Percy was going. If they could tell me the problem I'd go find the missing object. I'd take Luke for sure… And what about what Chiron said about that 'special' person? Was it Percy? Nah. He's too stupid. But he did destroy the Minotaur… I'll focus on Capture the Flag for Friday. If my plan works Chiron will have to tell me about the problem. It was a good thing I though ahead and made an alliance with Hermes. Percy was a key 'piece' of my plan.

* * *

**So review about anything. Go ahead. I'm gonna shorten the chapters so I can post them faster. Sounds good?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Mom Speaks in Board Game

**Hello again, sorry about the delay, I went away last weekend... But I'm back with another dose of Annabeth Chase! So ya, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON**

* * *

I sat with my cabin. To me they were the family I never had. To everyone else? Probably a pack of nerdy athletic kids. I smiled at Malcolm. He was mouthing an apology for letting Percy's 'secret' out. I zoned out for Percy's introduction to the rest of the camp. I didn't want to hear Mr. D's announcement to 'Peter Johnson'. It was stupid. Mr. D. didn't even call his _own_ kids their right names. Pollux was Paul or Perry and Castor was Chris or Cadmus. Other than that it was a good supper, as always, and when lights out approached I fell asleep smiling.

_I stood in my cabin. There was no one else in with me. I began pacing. This is the worst dream ever, I thought. I began looking around for anything suspicious. Nothing. I sighed. Everything was in place. Even the shirt that Malcolm threw on the floor right before he fell asleep. What if I'm supposed to leave the cabin? I jumped up and ran over to the door and opened it._

_The scene changed. I was standing in the center of the Parthenon, my Mother's shine. Naturally I bowed and thanked my Mom once again for leading me to Camp Half-Blood. _

_"You're welcome," A voice said from behind me, I spun around and there stood my Mom in full armor. _

_"M-mom," I sputtered embarrassed that I just thanked her statue when she was right behind me. My face burned. _

_"Annabeth, I arrived after you thanked me." Athena smirked and I relaxed. "I bet you are wondering why I brought you here, yes?" I realized that I was a little curious. It's not every day your Olympian mother stops by in a dream to visit. I nodded. "Well it's about your growing desire to travel in the outside world." Athena stated plainly. _

_My face reddened again, "Oh?" I squeaked. _

_"Yes. It has come to my attention that you wish to travel, fight monsters, et cetera. But you seem to forget that in order for that yearning to actually take place you need to find that certain person." Athena looked at me expectantly, like I was supposed to already know who that was. _

_"Mom? I don't understand your point." I said quietly. _

_"Annabeth, darling, you've got to start there. You can't expect to be able to start in the middle of an adventure and find the finish without following all the rules." Athena said gently. I had a sneaky suspicion that she was referring to my 'adventure' like a board game. _

_"Do you know who that start line is?" I asked playing along with her board game reference. _

_"Of course. But alas, I can't tell you because it is for me to know and you to find out." Athena smirked. _

_"Mom!" I said exasperatedly. _

_"Annabeth!" Athena mocked me. "I'll give you a hint. You have already met him." _

_"Is _he_ at camp?" I asked. The sparkle in her eye gave me my answer. _

_"Annabeth, one more thing before I send you back, Watch out for the sea." Athena blinked out and the Parthenon faded away with her. _

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review it inspires me and I love to hear what you guys think of it!**

**Till next weekend,**

**[The Obivious Nerd]**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Luke gets Pummeled by the Newbie

**Hey! Remember me? I said I would update more... don't kill me. I'm sorry but my other story, The Alternate Universal Mirror, is kinda a lot more popular and I've been ignoring this one and my other two, The Hunter or the Hunted and Double Dealing the Ride. Its because no ones been reviewing these three so I kinda lost interest in writing them for a couple of weeks... But I'm back and I made this chapter twice as lond as the last one so yay!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

Try teaching Ancient Greek to a dyslexia kid who's ADHD and stupid. Not to mention a boy. That's right I got stuck with teaching Percy. As if nursing him back to health wasn't enough! When you tell him to say, 'Annabeth is the best!' it turns out being, 'Animals are beast' way to insult me. Not that I was focusing his pronunciations _all_ on me but I've got to have a little fun, right?

It got better when we talked about the gods and goddesses and their symbols, children, feats, et cetera. We mostly talked about Athena and Poseidon, not what started their rivalry or what things happened during it (it hasn't ended but still, back in the old days people weren't so unreasonable with unexplainable logic) but who we thought was better and why. I have no idea why he chose Poseidon Can't honestly say that I care, but if I had to make a guess it was because he swam for pleasure in the pool. Anyway, that's how my mornings were. The rest of the day was (of course) training.

It was Thursday afternoon and Percy had his first sword lesson. So naturally I grabbed my magic Yankee's cap, faked being sick and snuck over to the arena praying to my mom that I wouldn't burst out laughing at the sight I would see. I watched as they warmed up with the dummies. I realized that I didn't even know why I wanted to see Percy fight. I was curious, that's it. I told myself. I could tell that Percy was having a heck of a time finding a balanced blade. Other than that I could tell that Percy's reflexes were… good. But none of the training swords fit Percy's build. They were too light, too heavy, too small or too large. I could tell that Luke was reassuring Percy that he could make a sword. Or get Beckendorf to make it.

When they moved onto dueling pairs Luke said that he would be Percy's partner. I heard Conner wish Percy good luck and that Luke is the best swordsman in a hundred years. I couldn't help but nod. You know 'cause I was invisible. Percy said that Luke might go easy on him and I had to cover my mouth and carefully move away from the group so I could laugh at him without him hearing. Once I was done with my laughing fit I snuck up behind Conner and Travis and watched as Luke and Percy started dueling. Percy wasn't actually as bad as I thought he was. I understood why Luke wanted to challenge him. He wanted to test his skills. I wouldn't mind doing that myself, if I wasn't 'sick'. No I'm not chicken but I'm not going to just walk up to Percy and duel him either. Luke threw thrusts, parries and shield blocks at Percy, so he could learn the hard way. Percy might've been a good beginner, but he was no Luke. Percy was slowly retreating and Luke kept pushing him.

Percy was drenched in sweat when Luke called for a time out. I watched as Luke poured his cup of ice water over his head, his usual routine. Percy eyed Luke as he did the same thing with the water. But there was something different about Percy afterwards. It was like he had woken up from a long sleep, he was more alert and he wasn't as beaten down as before. Huh. I wonder what's up with that. I hate not knowing!

"Everyone circle up! If Percy doesn't mind, I'd like to give a demo on the disarming maneuver." I could hear Percy groan under his breath. I knew he didn't want to go another round with Luke. Around me I could feel the bubble of anticipation from Hermes Cabin. I figured that either they loved watching Percy get pounded by Luke or they were glad that Luke hadn't targeted them to be a punching bag.

Personally, I think the disarming technique is kinda stupid. Then again, I use my knife. But strategically being able to twist the enemies blade forcing them to drop it doesn't work for knives, unless you want to be sliced to bits first.

Luke rattled on how it's not easy and that no one should laugh at Percy and blah, blah, blah and then stated that they would spar until one of them pulled it off. I could hear Travis and Chris Rodrigcuez betting on who would win. Travis was stupid enough to bet Percy.

As they started I was amazed that even after sparring the first time for a good half hour that Percy didn't admit to defeat. He stood strong, maybe even stronger than before the break. Something was in that water… he could sense the attacks coming and deflected them with ease. When he stepped forward and threw a thrust himself I noticed that Luke narrowed his eyes and tried to focus. He had been toying with Percy and going easy on him. Not anymore, I chuckled softly to myself. Luke started pressing with more force. I began to wonder if the 'demonstration' of the disarming technique was really even a concern anymore. It was like Luke had gone back in time when we were with Thalia…

I shook myself out of my thoughts and back onto the duel. "Get ready to loose, Stoll." Chris said as Percy started to lose grip on the sword.

"Ah, my _good_ friend, the games just begun." Travis replied with a hint of a smirk.

Percy tried the disarming maneuver. His blade hit the base of Luke's and he twisted it with a strong downward thrust and Luke's blade hit the ground with a clatter. I looked up to see the tip of Percy's blade pointed at Luke's unprotected chest. I gapped at him in disbelief. Travis, Conner, Chris and the rest of Hermes Cabin stared at him as well. Luke was beaten. By a newbie.

"Well, Mr. Rodriguez, it seems that you owe me a good old-fashion ten." Travis smirked as he regained his composer. Chris grumbled something as he handed over the crumpled up bill.

"It was nice doing business with you." Travis said.

"Uh… sorry." Percy said embarrassed.

Luke was silent for a moment. "Sorry? By gods Percy, why are you sorry? Show me that again!" As their swords hit it was no contest as Luke sent his sword flying.

I couldn't help myself, "Beginners luck?" Darn! I'm invisible. Nobody looked around trying to find out who said that.

"Maybe… but I wonder what Percy could do with a balanced sword…" Luke said and he announced that practice was over. I strolled out of the Arena thinking about Percy's amazing disarm.

* * *

**Did you like it? I've given up on expecting reviews. And my exams are coming up so I donno whether or not I'll be updating my stories too much. But please, if you like this story review. I'm not going to put on any limit of how many reviews I get before I update so yeah. But until I update please R&R my other stories as well. They're in need of love.**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Percy Is Baited

**Hey! I'm back with yet another update! So enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

Friday came quickly and my excitement grew. Tonight I would put my plan in action. With Malcolm on my right and Haley on my left we entered the Pavilion carrying our flag. It was ten feet long and a startling grey, like our eyes, and it had an owl over top of an olive tree. People cheered loudly and at the same time on the opposite side Clarisse and her thugs of siblings entered carrying their flag which was the same size as ours, blood red and a spear with a boars head.

I saw Percy turn to Luke and ask something. Luke smiled and I knew he was asking about the flags and whose team they were on. Yes, I told Luke about my amazing plan. Why? Because he needs to know what he's going to do in it. The teams were announced. Athena was partnered with Hermes and Apollo, obviously because they are the biggest cabins. Ares had everyone else.

Chiron stamped his foot on the stone floor and announced the rules. I wasn't paying attention. Then he spread out the armor and we got ready.

Once we were suited up we grabbed our blue helmets and I yelled, "Blue team, forward!" And we were off. The rest of my team cheered and shouted and we raced down the path to the south woods where we would start.

Percy managed to catch up to me and said, "Hey." I just kept marching. I hoped that Luke gave him the right position. I knew as long as I stick to my plan I can conquer anything. I can do anything if I make a plan. Whoa, Annabeth, don't let your fatal flaw take over. I thought.

"So what's the plan? Got any magic items you can loan?" Percy joked. I looked over to my pocket. Did he know that I watched during his first duel? Or worse… Did he know that I had a magic hat?

Deep breath, how could he? I was _invisible._ "Just watch out for Clarisse's spear. You don't want it touching you," It's not like it would shock him _too_ badly. "Other than that, you'll be fine. We'll take the flag from Ares. Did Luke give you a job yet?" Please be Border Patrol.

"Yeah, Border Patrol… whatever that means."

I tried not to look to eager. My plan was working well. "It's easy. Stand by the creek and keep the reds away. I'll do the rest. Athena _always_ has a plan." I said. A plan that will get you smothered and will probably hate me for the rest of my life but oh well. Do I really want Percy hating me forever? He wouldn't, would he? It's not like that its _actual_ battle. I pushed ahead. I couldn't let Percy see my hesitation.

"Okay. Thanks for wanting me on your team." He muttered. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't let him know I heard and I was using him as bait. I led Percy to the place where I needed him to be, far away from the flag and a perfect distraction. Clarisse and her thugs would want to get some maiming in on Percy for making their cabin look like idiots in front of everyone so naturally if I placed Percy on the far right from our flag then I could send Luke, Conner and Travis to retrieve the flag from the left while half of Ares is distracted and I'd go back invisible and come in and 'save the day' then Chiron would _have_ to let me go on a quest. Stupid hubris. Good plan, right?

Chiron blew the conch horn and the game began. We spaced out and the red team charged. Metal clanked and people were taken as prisoners. I was kinda glad that Percy wasn't here I figured he would say something along the lines of, "You guys take camp _way_ too seriously." Then I'd have to watch him and myself as we advanced to enemy territory.

I slid my Yankee's cap on and started to creep back to where I left Percy. I hoped that he stayed put and let Clarisse sneak up and strike. I walked carefully making sure that I didn't make too much noise and that I didn't run into anyone. I watched as Lee Fletcher got an Aphrodite kid as prisoner. Ha, serves them right. As I neared the area where I left Percy I heard voices. I broke into a run.

I jumped over a bush and landed softly on the ground and gasped.

* * *

**Did you like it? I was in a cliffhanger type of mood. And did you catch the movie reference? Anyway what does Annabeth see? Review to find out!**

**[THE OBLIVIOUS NERD]**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ares Cabin is Rained On… Again

**Hey I'm finally back, with company and being sick I haven't had time to update :( So here's another one please don't hate me, it would make me very sad.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS**

* * *

Percy lay on the ground trying to defend himself against most of Ares' cabin… without much success. I moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"Oh wow, I'm scared of this guy, real scared." Clarisse laughed as she shocked Percy.

"The – the flag is that way." Percy pointed to the direction of the flag. I rolled my eyes. That wasn't going to help the situation.

"Yeah, but you see we don't care about the flag, we care about the person who made our cabin look stupid." Someone said, I couldn't tell who.

"You do that without my help." Percy choked out. I shook my head, way to think that one through.

They went after him again and I took it as an opportunity to get behind their backs. Percy retreated to the edge of the creek. He seemed to try to get the shield he was using up to shield himself but was too slow Clarisse shocked him again. Good thing he had the luxury of having a breastplate. He would've been fried.

Right after he was shocked another blow came to his arm leaving a deep sword cut. Ouch. "No maiming." Percy managed to say. It wasn't going to do much good.

"Oops, guess I lost dessert privileges." I winced. The punishments should be harsher. But Mr. D. doesn't care if you did let alone get beat up.

I was about to attack when someone pushed Percy into the creek and everyone laughed, but something changed in Percy, like he was reawakened. It was very similar to the arena against Luke. Clarisse went into the creek to electrocute him again but this time Percy stood. He swung with his blade flat and hit someone so hard that he crumbled like paper into the water. I stopped again waiting to see how this would play out. I should intervene but I won't. Two of them rushed Percy, the first one Percy slammed him into his shield and the second he swung his sword and hit the other's horsehair plume. Both of them backed up quickly. I dodged them so they wouldn't run into a wall of nothing. Clarisse rushed Percy again. Doesn't she know when to stop? Even strength has to bow to wisdom… Percy might have a little bit, a microscopic bit of wisdom. Not much though. He threw a thrust and his sword got caught in Clarisse's spear and it snapped. I could've sworn it was like a twig.

"AH! You idiot! You corpse-breathed worm!" She screamed. Well it could've been worse. Percy smirked and hit her between the eyes with the butt of his sword and she too fell into the creek.

Screams filled the forest, screams of triumphant. I turned to see Luke racing to the creek flag in hand flanked with Conner and Travis and Lee and some other Apollo were fighting off the remaining Hephaestus kids. Clarisse looked over and started muttering curses, "A trick, a stupid trick."

I grinned. My plan worked! Of course it did! I'm like invincible! Ha take that Ares! …stupid hubris. They tried to stagger over to Luke before he crossed to our side but it was too late. The crowd burst into cheer, the flag turned from the ugly red to shimmering silver and a caduceus replaced the boar and spear. Victory is sweet.

I figured I'd better acknowledge Percy. He was good… a little too good, "Not bad, _hero_." Percy turned around. Oh right, I'm invisible. Let's make this interesting, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" I demanded. He turned towards my voice and I took off my Yankee's cap. Percy didn't even bat an eyelash.

"You set me up," He was beginning to get angry, "You put me here because you knew that Clarisse would come and get me while you got Luke to go around the flank. You had it all figured out." He spat out. Yes, yes, yes I'm marvelous, I know.

"I told you, Athena always has a plan." I shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, but it was, naturally to me.

"A plan to get me pulverized!"

"I came as quick as I could, but you didn't need the help." Not true, he could've used a little help but I was awed at the fact that he could fight as much as he did. I looked over at his arm to make sure it was still intact. The gash was healed; it was no more than a faint pink scar. "How did you do that?" I asked curious, like usual.

"It's a sword cut how do you think?" Percy replied annoyed.

"No it was a sword cut." How is that possible? He got it right before he was pushed into the creek… unless, "Percy step out of the water." I commanded. No, Poseidon? No.

As soon as his feet touched land you could see the color drain from his face he started shaking, "No, no, no I always thought it would've been Zeus, oh Styx…" I drifted off as soon as realized I was talking aloud.

I was about to call Chiron over but I heard a low growl almost like a canine.

Cheering crowds stopped, "_Stand ready! My bow!_" Chiron yelled in Ancient Greek. I drew my sword that I kept with me even though I used my knife more often.

A hellhound crept out of the shadows. Its blood red eyes locked on Percy. No one moved. Percy's in danger! "Percy move!" I shout as the hellhound lept.

* * *

**Sorry if Annabeth is a little OOC, blame the hubris. It isn't easy to control. :P I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and chck out my other stories! Nico and Bianca would be very happy if you read theirs and so would the heroes of the prophecy of seven if you read theirs. :) **

**till next time,**

**[the oblivious nerd]**


	8. Not a chapter

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE! Due to lack of reviews, follows, etc this story is coming down in 1 week. I have lost interest in writing it and am moving on to new material. I am starting a story for HARRY POTTER and promise to NOT STOP that one. This time next Saturday I will take this story down. I may come back and continue it later on as it will be saved to microsoft word on my computer. I am sorry to those who are enjoying this story and will be disappointed but my mind is made up.**

**till Percy Jackson dies,**

**the oblivious nerd is signing off.**

**IF YOU HAVE ANY OBJECTS PM ME. **


End file.
